


halo

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Human Relationships, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Anna Milton, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Human Anna Milton, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: in a rare display of vulnerability, you marvel at the angel laying beside you.





	halo

*

The first flickering flash of sunlight crept past sheer curtains, languidly slipping across plush carpeting, trailing softly over exposed toes and the rumpled muss of blankets.

You had been awake for some time now, soothed by the soft expression caressing your angel's lips. lost as she was in her dreams.

A rarity, you knew, a nostalgic remnant of her time masquerading as mortal.

She was entirely at ease at this moment, the flutter of eyelids hinting at dreams you may never be privy to, memories she would most likely never share.

You found yourself unbothered, instead discovering a soft well of humility trickling from your core, drawn by the faith she had placed in you; you were overwhelmed with a fondness for the warrior that was soothed enough by your mere presence to truly lower her defences.

Her hair had twisted itself into a tangled corona atop the white satin pillows, triggering the strong urge to trace your finger through the fiery tresses, though firm resolution held you steady.

You dared not risk disturbing her, fearful that this delicate moment of fragility may be the last you would witness before she resumed her crusade, before your Fallen Angel once more shrouded herself in righteousness.

You had full confidence in her abilities, had fallen irrevocably for her passion, her determination, her loyalty to Humankind. You sometimes wondered if mutual intrigue had fueled your first rendezvous, you desperate to quench your thirst for knowledge on the Host, and if she, perhaps, through you, could hold fast to fading memories of a false existence, if she could refuel her adoration for all things humane.

The steady ascension of Sol softly tugged her from slumber, unfocused eyes studying their surroundings before settling on reading your own, brightening significantly at your presence. You whispered an endearment, a light tease, cherishing the faux irritation she offered as she sat upright, sunlight framing buttermilk shoulders in perfect silhouette, sunbeams igniting a titian halo atop the head of your empyrean paramour.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Filed under: Things I write at work when I should be handling files and court orders.
> 
> But then again, these usually only take like 15 minutes anyway sooooo...


End file.
